


Сияние звезд

by Cara2003



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post canon death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:38:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3486860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cara2003/pseuds/Cara2003
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он знал, что утром Робин уйдет, но пока еще длится ночь, и у Мача есть этот мир, где они вместе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сияние звезд

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Brilliance of Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/422886) by [NorthernStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernStar/pseuds/NorthernStar). 



> Спасибо Shiae_Hagall_Serpent и Kon за правки и моральную поддержку!

Звезды в Святой земле такие яркие... Мач навсегда запомнил их сияние. Не так уж много хороших воспоминаний осталось о том времени, и одно из них — как он лежит под небесами и дивится, какой красотой благословлена эта земля.   
Ночь была еще теплая, от песка исходил жар, но Мач отлично знал, как холодно станет через несколько часов.   
Держа лампу в левой руке, а правой прижимая к себе скатку овечьих шкур, он поднялся по ступенькам на плоскую крышу, огороженную низкой стеной. В дальнем конце ее сидел Робин. Он смотрел на звезды, как если бы мог читать по ним будущее.   
Робин не обернулся, но Мач знал, что его шаги были хорошо слышны.   
— Хозяин, — он вдруг понял, что не придумал, о чем будет говорить, и умолк с открытым ртом, словно в надежде, что нужные слова сами появятся, если подождать.   
— Уходи, — голос Робина напоминал пересыпающийся песок.   
Мач шагнул вперед:   
— Холодает, вот я и...   
Робин взвился, подскочил к нему и заорал:  
— Я сказал — убирайся!   
Лицо его исказилось от ярости и гнева. Мач похолодел и отшатнулся. Быстро положив лампу и шкуры на крышу, он поспешил прочь и почти уже дошел до лестницы, когда услышал за спиной вздох Робина.   
— Сегодня была бы моя первая брачная ночь, — прошептал тот.   
Мач остановился, не желая оставлять хозяина наедине с горем, пусть и наперекор его приказу.   
Раздался звук, похожий на сдавленный всхлип, и приглушенный удар. Мач обернулся. Робин упал на колени, склонив голову. Его плечи дрожали.   
Мач подошел ближе. Робин вздрогнул от его прикосновения, но не отстранился. Он позволил обнять себя и уткнулся лицом Мачу в шею. Рыдания, сдерживаемые так долго, сотрясали его тело, пальцы путались в одежде Мача, железной хваткой — до синяков — цеплялись за его руки, но Мач не отпускал.   
Постепенно слезы иссякли, Робин замер и обмяк, навалившись на него, будто уже был не в силах сидеть. Мач было подумал, что хозяин уснул, но потом рука Робина скользнула по его руке, он пробежался пальцами вверх, к плечу, провел по шее и, наконец, положил ладонь ему на щеку. Тепло, исходящее от тела Робина, соблазняло, ласки пьянили, и Мач почувствовал, что его член твердеет.   
— Она была бы совершенной, — забормотал Робин. — Я мечтал, как возлягу с Мэриан... в Локсли, в Шервуде... даже здесь. Я представлял себе все это так ясно.  
Он прильнул поцелуем к губам Мача, медленно лаская их своими губами и дразня языком, словно уговаривая впустить. Стянул с Мача шапку и погрузил пальцы в завитки его белокурых волос.   
Мач отодвинулся первым.  
— Хозяин, я...  
Робин погладил его по затылку:  
— Тихо, — и снова прижался к его губам.   
Не прекращая поцелуя, он медленно распустил завязки безрукавки Мача и небрежно отбросил ее. Целуя теперь уже грудь, добрался до одного из сосков, втянул его в рот и начал лизать. Член Мача тут же отозвался, и он застонал. Никогда раньше Робин не обращался с ним так. Их совокупления всегда были тайными, отчаянными и даже грубыми, животными случками, удовлетворением потребности, но никогда — любовным единением, как бы ни хотелось этого Мачу. Они никогда не занимались любовью, но...   
Мач был уверен: если бы они занялись любовью, это было бы именно так.   
Он отдался рукам и губам Робина, а когда тот, наконец, отстранился, — влажная кожа Мача тут же покрылась мурашками от холода, — осторожно стянул с него куртку и склонился над ним, чтобы воздать лаской за ласку.   
Робин откинул было голову, но потом отодвинулся и схватил Мача за запястья, разводя его руки в стороны. Потеряв равновесие, Мач упал на спину. Робин опустился на него и впился поцелуем в его рот.   
Мач задрожал под этим натиском. Потом он почувствовал, что одно запястье свободно, а Робин развязывает шнуровку его штанов и стягивает сами штаны.   
Робин опустил руку ниже, и Мач выгнулся в ожидании теплого прикосновения к возбужденной плоти, но, увы — пальцы скользнули мимо, отодвигая мошонку, и погладили узкий вход.   
Мач прервал поцелуй и посмотрел в сторону лампы, надеясь, что до нее — до масла, налитого в нее, — можно дотянуться. В мягком свете он мельком увидел, что хозяин крепко зажмурился, и вдруг понял, сердцем почувствовал, что тот видит перед собой Мэриан и ту самую идеальную, долгожданную брачную ночь.   
Робин толкнулся пальцем внутрь, и все мысли Мача растворились в боли, смешанной с удовольствием. Рука поднялась сама собой, непонятно, для чего — то ли оттолкнуть, то ли привлечь его ближе.   
— Хозяин, масло... Пожалуйста...   
Робин ответил сердитым ворчанием. Голос, не принадлежавший его утраченной любви, вырвал его из мира грез. Он отстранился от Мача, снова схватил его запястья и отвел назад, придавив к крыше.   
Робин смотрел на оруженосца сверху вниз. Лицо его было скрыто тенью, и время будто замерло. Наконец он потянулся к лампе и налил немного масла на ладонь.   
Мач наблюдал, как он умащает свой член, и тот начинает блестеть. Робин поглаживал себя, глаза его закатились, и у Мача при виде этой картины пересохло во рту. Потом он почувствовал, как жирные пальцы касаются входа в его тело, увидел, что Робин сомкнул веки и заулыбался. Мач понял, что хозяин снова вернулся в мир своих видений.   
На этот раз пальцы легко скользнули внутрь, и Мач застонал от наслаждения. Он тоже закрыл глаза и заменил придуманный Робином мир на свой собственный, погружаясь в грезу о них двоих — и только о них.  
Затем пальцы Робина медленно покинули его тело и снова впились в запястья. Мягкие губы едва коснулись его рта.   
— Я не сделаю тебе больно, — успокаивающе прошептал Робин своей девственной невесте.   
Мач почувствовал, как член Робина прижимается к тому месту, которое только что ласкали пальцы, и вспомнил, что нужно расслабиться. Но в отличие от обычного грубого вторжения, Робин мягко толкался в него, бормоча нежные глупости, медленно продвигался все дальше, пока не проник так глубоко, как только мог. Он поцеловал Мача и отстранился почти так же мягко, потом снова медленно и уверенно двинулся вперед.   
Набухший от возбуждения член Мача, так давно ожидающий ласки, жаждал прикосновения. Осторожных движений Робина — о, должно быть, сам дьявол снабдил мужчину этим отверстием, чтобы ввергнуть во грех искушением! — было недостаточно, чтобы довести его до вершины. Сладчайшая из пыток, но оттого не менее мучительная.   
Он попытался высвободить руку, чтобы помочь себе. Но Робин держал его крепко и в ответ двинул бедрами так сильно и резко, что Мач вскрикнул. Лишь после этого Робин снова задвигался неторопливо.   
— Пожалуйста...   
Робин сдвинулся, наклонился ближе, зажав его член между их животами, и Мач едва не расплакался от облегчения. Плоть сочилась смазкой и терлась о кожу, это было так чудесно, что его подталкивало все дальше, но так медленно... очень, очень медленно.   
Робин проникал в него глубоко, но слишком нежно. Мач хотел попросить хозяина двигаться быстрее, резче, но не осмеливался. И даже если бы осмелился — связные мысли оставили его, и он мог выдавить из себя лишь отчаянный, умоляющий стон.   
Это полурыдание, казалось, подстегнуло Робина, и тот начал терять контроль над собой. Пот проступил у него на лбу; в погоне за удовольствием он резче задвигал бедрами.   
Мач отвечал на толчки, выгибая спину, чтобы впустить Робина в себя еще глубже, и вскрикнул, ощутив, как первая волна наслаждения обрушивается на него, как член содрогается в восхитительных судорогах, выплескивая семя.   
Робин застонал, почувствовав ритмичные содрогания, стискивающие его плоть, и сам задрожал в пароксизме освобождения.   
— Мэриан! — В этом возгласе, слетевшем с губ Робина, слышалось наслаждение, терзавшее его тело. Он навалился на Мача, тяжело дыша, и совсем тихо, почти шепотом произнес:  
— Мач...   
На лицо упали капли, и Мач увидел на щеках Робина дорожки слез. Он освободил запястья из ослабевшей хватки хозяина и обнял его. Робин уткнулся лицом ему в шею, но больше не плакал.   
Они лежали так до тех пор, пока их дыхание не выровнялось, а сердца не стали биться ровно. Тогда Робин осторожно повернулся, перевернул его спиной к себе, и теперь их объятия походили на объятия любовников. Обмякший член хозяина выскользнул из тела Мача, оставив после себя ощущение пустоты.   
Робин вздрогнул.   
Мач дотянулся до овечьих шкур и укрыл их обоих, тщательно подоткнув края вокруг хозяина, который быстро провалился в сон.   
Он знал, что утром Робин уйдет, но пока еще длится ночь, и у Мача есть этот мир, где они вместе...   
...и звезды сияют над ними.  
  
---


End file.
